Maya?
by Princess Of Monaco
Summary: "M-Maya! W-What are you reading, and w-why does it involve m-me?" Oneshot about Fanfiction.


**Maya...?**

"Maya, what on Earth are you doing?" Phoenix sighed, looking up from his paperwork to see his assistant lounging on the office couch. She and her laptop had been moving a lot—apparently trying to get comfortable—but never stayed in one place for more than a few minutes. She had been giggling, sighing, and squealing all throughout the past three hours. Phoenix drew the line when she started screaming with joy.

"Oh, Nick! You wouldn't understand! It's _so _cute!" Maya giggled, turning her attention back to her laptop.

Phoenix didn't press the subject.

Soon after, Maya burst into tears.

"MAYA! Are you okay?" Phoenix was alarmed. She was crying harder than she ever had! He jumped out of his chair and around the desk to sit beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she sobbed into his shirt.

"N-Nick!" She sobbed. "I don't believe it, Nick! M-Mitsuruji and Naruhodo were going to make up a-after y-years!" Phoenix just nodded, not understanding exactly what she was talking about. "They were so c-close! But then Kirihito came along! He had just broken out of jail! B-Bad news, Nick. B-Bad news! He ran over Odoroki-chan! Poor Odoroki might not make it, Nick! Oh, Naru-chaaaan! He's heartbroken!" Maya wailed.

(_I followed virtually none of that_)

So these two guys were going to become friends again and this other person came along and ran over one of the guy's friends, who probably won't survive. Okay, it's sad, but nothing to bawl about.

"Maya. Maya!" Phoenix tried to get Maya to pay attention. Maya looked up at him with red eyes, tears still streaming down. "I don't get it. Why are you crying?"

Maya looked at Phoenix like he didn't know that two plus two equaled five.

"NICK! Daijoubu-kun is dying!" (_Didn't you just say it was that Or-doh-roh-kee... kid?_) "What do you think Mitsu is going to do to help Naru?" Maya paused. "What _is_ Mitsu going to do?" Maya quickly turned back to her laptop. Phoenix looked over her shoulder and found that she was reading. Could writing really get that emotional?

"Uh, Maya? What—"

"Shut up, Nick! I'm reading!"

"..."

Phoenix waited, curious about exactly what she was reading. (_Maybe just a peak..._) Phoenix leaned over and started reading. His heart skipped a beat.

(_That's _my _name!_)

"M-Maya! W-What are you reading, and w-why does it involve m-me!" Phoenix stuttered.

"Nick! You can't read over my shoulder! And you can't start reading from here!" Maya was faking being incredibly angry. Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. He knew her too well.

"Nick, let me clue you in on something. There's this wonderful thing called Fan Fiction. People write about about their favorite fandoms! And guess what Nick, we're popular! Not as popular as Twilight or Bleach, but we're moderately sized!" Maya was really proud about that.

Phoenix just blankly stared at Maya. She sighed.

"Here, let me show you. Just let me review this one first," Maya began to type.

**FeyPower5411**

_**Awesome story! So many emotions, and I hadn't even finished! You had better keep Wrighting (pun intended) or else I'll run you over!**_

"Uh, Maya? That's technically a threat," Phoenix pointed out. Maya simply ignored him and started looking through her favorites.

"Okay, maybe some yaoi to start you off? No, that'd just be weird. Yuri? Ugh, no. Hmm..." Maya scrolled through some titles.

"Maya, what's yaoi and yuri?" Phoenix asked.

"Guy love and girl love," Maya replied, as though that wasn't freaky. "Okay! Let's try this one!"

Maya handed Phoenix the laptop, and smiled.

* * *

"Ha! Little Brother! I just got another hit on my story!" Franziska von Karma proclaimed, light blue laptop on her stomach as she laid on the couch. She continued pressing the refresh button.

"Yes, well, it appears I have as well. _And _a review! Ah, just FeyPower again." Miles Edgeworth sat at Franziska's feet, checking his email.

"Miles Edgeworth, we have yet to read any of one another's stories," Franziska realized.

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. Want to?"

"Maybe after I finish this oneshot. It's a torture scene."

Miles nodded. "I'm always up for a bit of torture. How do you feel about yaoi?"

* * *

**Heh... I wrote this mainly because I needed a sample of my writing to join Writing Club... But I figured, why not post it as well? ^-^**


End file.
